I Like This Girl Quite A Lot
by Runaway Wordette
Summary: Two very irritated people meet by chance in a Starbucks while waiting for their loud blonde friends. The boy is quite sure that she is in HIS seat. The girl is quite sure that no matter how cute he is- her bad day entitles her to the seat SHE found first. One question of a certain person's sanity and a heavy medical textbook later, what are you left with? Naru/Ino bonus ending


**Helloooooo! This is cute. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjuuuys!**

* * *

I sighed while walking towards the starbucks my idiot friend is supposed to meet me at. Just watch, she's gonna show up in about two hours, then expect me to listen as she squeals over her boyfriend. I love that girl but someday, I'm gonna go over the edge and she'll be coming with me.

I ran my fingers through my silky bangs and sighed again. Congratulations, you've just released more carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, care to do it again?

Oh my Kami, I was even becoming snarky to myself. I am going to smile happily at the next person I see just to prove I'm a nice person. I focused my eyes and searched along the empty and dismally gray sidewalk for human life. Oh look, a homeless person!

I flashed a gleaming white smile and the man immediately jumped up and screamed. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" Then, he promptly raced down the street screaming, "THEY'RE HERE! THEY MUST BE TERMINATED!"

Great job, Saks. You've scared the living crap out of a guy with your smile. He also has come to the conclusion that you must be terminated. Real confidence booster. I looked in a store window to asses my appearance, irritated at myself for caring what I looked like. Waist length silky pink hair. Big green eyes with long dark lashes. Full lips smeared with my cheap chapstick. Tiny figure. Check, check, check and check. I sighed and continued to walk.

I never thought I was very pretty. I never wear make-up, never have. Gross, who wants to put liquids on your face and smear 'em around till they resemble a mudcake? Not me. Hell to the no. But then, a talent scout picked me up on the street one day and asked if I wanted to be a model. He found my "adorable innocence charming" after I asked if he was on crack.

Then, he told me the pay and the hours and I just couldn't resist. And all I really have to do is wear some pretty clothes and act like a caffeinated squirrel and bounce around while the camera went click click. Now, I was Sakura Haruno, med student by weekday, model by weekend. How cliché. I hate clichés. What really bothered me was that none of my friends seemed surprised when I told them. They all said, "Well we knew it would happen someday." Am I the only one who thought "the gorgeous girl" was gawky and strange with her weird hair and eye color? Guess so. I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered. I think that I'm more annoyed than anything else.

Finally, starbucks, Cafffeine. I was cranky today. Very, very cranky, hence the sarcastic and rude thoughts. Usually, I was a happy person. The type of girl always smiling like it was Christmas and waving at strangers. But today, today sucked. I was late to class because I spilt my cup of dunkin donuts coffee that I had made perfectly from the cute little orange and pink pack all over myself, not comfortable mind you, and then I couldn't make another because I had to buy more today. So after class, I went to walmart where I was instantly given a headache by screaming children and pushy mothers that looked like sumo wrestlers. Then I went home and studied, got "writer's block" on some pointless paper and nearly decided to throw eggs at people out of my window from my tall apartment building which I had done after a particularly messy break up. Now THAT would have been amusing. Curse my good nature and empathy.

I shifted in the line, waiting to buy my coffee. I had long since stopped buying Ino's for her when, A. I realized how late she always was and B. how she never paid me back. Ever. "Put it on my tab," she would say with a blink of big blue eyes and a flip of long blonde hair. I was gonna put something else on that blonde's tab one day, just wait and see. But I loved her like a sister, so I put up with it.

I grinned at the cute guy behind the dark wood counter and asked for my peppermint cream frappe with extra peppermint. Those caramel frappachinos were just gross. G-R-O-S-S. Gross. And does anyone realize that starbucks invented the word frappachino? THEY DON'T EXIST PEOPLE! When I was in high school and working at a local coffee place, I became VERY sick of having to explain that no, a frappachino does not exist but yes I could make a frappe which is almost the same thing. My frappes kicked starbucks frappachino's ass. And they EXISTED.

I leaned casually against the turquoise wall and waited for my venti frappe. And what was with the Italian stuff anyways? We were in Japan! I did not need to say my order in freaking Italian. Oh Kami, I needed my dink and I needed it now. I was getting crankier and crankier by the second.

"Sakura?"

I grinned and walked over to the counter, wrapping my finger around my savior. Screw boyfriends and guys. I had peppermint frappes. What now, bitches?

I cut off my stream of crazy thoughts and flashed one last smile at the worker before turning to search for a seat. There was a cute little two person table tucked in an alcove by a curtained window letting in the perfect amount of sunlight so I wouldn't freeze my butt of with my cold drink. I grinned and walked over to it, plopping myself in the seat.

That little seat changed my life.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

If the dobe didn't show up on time today, I would finally murder him. I would stop fantasizing over strangling him and beating him with random and spiky objects and get it over with. Guess who would be smirking at the funeral? Me.

I opened the door to the little corner starbucks where I was supposed to meet him and walked over to the counter to order my black coffee. I liked my coffee without cream or sugar. That reminds me, if the dobe makes one more imbecilic joke about that today…

"Hn," I grunted when I received my coffee quickly. I turned on my heel and headed for the table where I always sat waiting for the idiot and stopped short. Someone. Is. Sitting. In. My. Seat.

She had pastel pink hair but it didn't look like some trashy dye job. It suited her face and fell down to her slender waist that was outfitted in low rise jeans. Her skin was a pale porcelain like a doll and I could almost imagine her being a doll. She had a cute button nose and quirked light pink lips that looked prone to smiling. I couldn't see her eyes because she was reading some ridiculously large medical textbook, but I could see her dark lashes brushing her cheeks softly. She was beautiful. Gorgeous even, but I didn't give a crap.

I am considered eye candy by the female race, according to my irritating friends, therefore I am superior to a beautiful female. No matter how pretty she may be. I glared at her, the idiot who stole my seat, and walked, not marched, walked up to her.

She looked up from her textbook and I almost caught my breath. Her eyes were a bright, bright green. The kind of green you saw in sparkly emeralds. They looked up at me inquisitively and I remembered the reason I was here. Glare, back in place.

"This is my table."

I waited patiently for her to squeal when I spoke or swoon but she merely raised a perfect eyebrow and said two words that I would never had guessed she would say. "Get lost."

I blinked and she made a "shoo" gesture with her slender hand. Wait. What? Did a female actually just "shoo" me? What the hell? I look like a freaking movie star! But better!

"Pardon," I asked, wondering if she had brain damage.

"Leave," she said, this time not even taking her eyes off her book.

She really must have brain damage. "Does your nurse know you're here," I asked in a monotone.

This time she glared at me. "What?"

"How did you get out of your room? Is there a number I can call-"

"LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET CASTRATED!"

I felt my eyebrows raise as she flushed a pretty pink with anger. "You aren't very civilized are you? Are you French?"

That must have crossed the invisible line. She leapt up and clenched her fists by her sides, glaring. "What the hell is your probl-"

She stopped speaking when I slid smoothly into the seat she had vacated. Her jaw dropped and I casually pushed her bag off the table.

"You… You…"

"Have you forgotten how to speak as well, now?"

She gaped and it should have looked ridiculous but she was pretty enough to manage looking beautiful even when she was moving her lips like a fish.

"You… You… You get out of my chair!"

I glared and coolly said, "We've been over this. This is my chair. Hence, I shall sit on it and you will skulk back to whatever place pink haired people live-"

I broke off my sentence as she raised her medical textbook over her head. Well, shit.

I tried to raise my arms over my head in self defense and I heard the air whoosh as the textbook came for me. It made solid contact against my head and I heard the thud and watched the ground rise up to meet me. Only then did I actually feel the bump rising on my head. A moan escaped my lips and I resisted the urge to grab my head, knowing that would hurt even more.

"Oh shit!"

I watched the red sandals in front of me disappear and instantly, there was green. So much green. I don't think I had ever seen such a bright color. I blinked a few times and tried to get my bearings.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

I blinked a couple more times and realized that I was looking in green eyes. "What," I mumbled, trying to sit up.

I felt slender arms tug me up into a sitting position and the room seemed to spin.

"It's just, you were being such a asshole and I'm having a really crappy day and my temper just-"

"I can't understand what you're saying," I mumbled. I detest mumbling.

I felt a hand gently rest on my head and I winced. It brushed my hair away from my forehead, then went back to the bump on my head.

"I'm so, sorry," I heard a soft voice whisper.

The world finally stopped spinning and I could finally focus on the wide green eyes. I stared in the eyes and wondered why I was hesitating. I should be snapping and saying sarcastic and rude things. I should be pushing her away angrily like I ended up doing with most females and then, I should stomp away to promptly find my lawyer who would then place her in jail for all of eternity. But… Something stopped me. I didn't _want _to do that. Well what did I want? I suppose I'll just have to- how does the saying go- wing it.

I felt one corner of my lips twitch up and I said, "I'm fine."

She sighed with evident relief and flashed a huge smile. "Thank Kami, I thought I was going to have to take you to the ER."

I chuckled and replied, "Do you beat people over the head with ten pound books often?"

She blushed and replied, "No, of course not!"

I shook my head and slowly stood as the room began to spin again. I swayed and I felt a slim arm steady me. I looked down at the girl to see her looking up at me in concern. She blushed and let go of my arm quickly and I smirked. I grabbed my coffee and her cold drink off the table and passed hers to her. Then, I grabbed her textbook and bag and started for the door.

"Come on," I said over my shoulder.

"What," I heard her cry as she fell into step with me.

"We're getting dinner."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She stopped short on the sidewalk outside the starbucks and I turned impatiently.

"What is it?"

She began to glare and I felt surprised. Shouldn't she be happy that I, Sasuke Uchiha, asked her out?

"What if I don't want to?"

I felt my own eyes widen but I replied, "But you do. Right?" Of course she did… Right?

"Well yes, but what if I didn't want to?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Well then I would take your bag and textbook to a restaurant and refuse to return them until you had dinner with me."

Her glare faded and she smiled. I had obviously said the right thing. "You are very conceited, you know that?"

"Hn?"

"Well only a conceited person could demand a girl get out of his seat."

I glared and she smirked. "What's your name," She asked suddenly.

"Sasuke. Yours?"

"Sakura."

I chuckled and she glared. "Har, har, yes, I resemble a tree." She caught up to me and we began to walk side by side to the restaurant.

I liked this girl. I liked this girl quite a lot.

* * *

"Scuse me, that's my seat."

The blonde girl looked up at the intruder that was interrupting her self pity session. She blinked when she saw sky blue eyes, tousled golden blonde hair, and a lean build. Yes Ino, he was hot and you were waiting for your friend so you could wail about your break up with the one guy you've ever loved.

Uh oh, don't think about it, don't think about it!

Why did he have to dump her? Why? And for the little slut with choppy pig tails! Was it that I'm ugly or something? Or was I just far too "troublesome"? I am troublesome, that's why he hates me!

Ino sniffed as the memories began to build up.

"Hey, hey, I- I'm sorry!"

Sniff. Sniff. Ino's baby blue eyes began to well up with tears.

"Do you think I'm troublesome?"

"I-I-"

Ino then promptly burst into tears and the poor boy looked around in confusion. All he had asked for was a seat after all, and he thought he had done it rather politely too. He had been working on his people skills and by that he meant not bellowing everything he said and practicing an inside voice. He thought he was getting good at it too. Till this gorgeous blonde girl he had to work the courage to talk to up for ten minutes burst into tears. Naruto never had liked seeing girls cry. Especially reaaaaaallly pretty ones with big blue eyes.

"Hey," he murmured while sitting down across from her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I," Ino mumbled through her tears, "I'm troublesome and annoying and dumb and fat and troublesome and-"

"Now that's not true," the boy said in shock, "Who said that?"

Ino's eyes went wide and she hiccupped. "You mean, you don't think I'm annoying?"

Naruto grinned his trademark grin and shook his head, "Naw, nowhere near as annoying I am."

Ino giggled and wiped the sides of her eyes. "Thanks… I just went through a crappy break up…"

The boy nodded in understanding. "Come on," he said, grabbing the girl's bag.

"What?" Ino stood from the table and cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm taking you to dinner."

"…I think I'd like that…"

They walked out the door together and began to chat and when they were leaving the restaurant after dinner and Ino said that she didn't like quiet guys anyways and preferred to be able to yell instead of speak quietly, Naruto decided that he liked this girl. He liked this girl quite a lot.


End file.
